rewritten, the CLASSIFIED story of Maya
by Musicluver123
Summary: Title says it all, Rated T for cussing and slight violence. Takes place a few days before Rima arrives. Don't Like DON'T CARE. This is my 3rd fanfic
1. CLASSIFIED

Me- I just finished watching kick-ass 2 and it was awesome, I wanted a completely different story with most of the same characters

Ikuto- yeah yeah yeah, whatever you better update soon

Me- it's going to be harder since schools starting and volleyball tryouts and practice are at 6:30 in the morning.

Amu- I would never get up that early

Ran- you wont get up at all!

Me- Okk, someone do the disclaimer already!

Miki- Musicluver123 doesn't own anything

Chapter 1,

**CLASSIFIED**

I really need to work on my social skills.

This is 5th fight this week. (It's only Wednesday -_-")

Yo. It's moi (that's french for me) Maya DeAngelo. Yea Yea Yea, never heard of me, right?

Have you ever heard grunts and a lot of moving around in an alley at night?

(Not like that, PERVS! You have a sick and twisted mind, reader, but keep reading, it gets better! Am i taking up to much space? I think I am)

That's me, fighting with whatever gang that night.

I gots none of them parents, see?

(I do talk like talk like that in real life, sometimes)

My little sister got sick and died because we didn't have any medication.

Where I live is classified, what I can tell you is that I have a fighting area that has the sickest weapons.

My friend is like a sister to me.

Her name is Terra, she's a master with a knife.

You should see her some day.

We don't go to any alley without each other. We got each others backs.

Oh, right the fight. My bad. Well, usually we wouldn't be messed with, but this guy got it in for him.

He barged into OUR alley and set off all the security systems.

He almost got himself killed! Almost.

I am so proud of myself because I set those traps. ^^

It was a short and easy fight.

He's been fighting for 5 years and he's 17, I'm 11, and I've been fighting ever since my parents left me, I was about, 2.

I was taken in by Terra's family and since they owned a combat dojo, I took the most advanced lessons when I was 5.

I was the best, until Terra's mom died of cancer.

We never talked about her anymore. It was 5 years ago.

After that, her dad shut down the place. He sold it and it turned into a ballet studio.

I'm almost a cross dresser, but I ain't gay.

I wear glow in the dark hightops, black jeans, black long sleeve t shirts, and I always wear my black hoodie.

I never take the hood off, unless I'm at home.

I never let anyone see my face.

That way no one can report me to the police.

Yeah, I'm most wanted in 48 out of the 50 states.

I haven't been to Alaska or Hawaii.

Back to the fight. I'm getting _way_ off topic. Sorry

I have a habit of doing that.

All I did was kick him in the balls and punch him unconscious and TA-DA!

Fights Over. Knock out! Maya wins!

"You're a little rusty Maya. You could've taken him out in one punch, but no, it was 5 punches,"

"Shut up Terra, I will punch you and then let's see who's rusty,"

She rolled her blue eyes.

We were talking and laughing when we entered the abandoned mansion.

Oops. that gave away the place. DANG IT!

Wait you don't know where, IN YO FACE!

anyway, we stopped talking when we saw Mike's face. That's Terra's dad.

He was sad, upset, mad, regretful, and thoughtful.

Huh, I can read his face? ooooh, I wonder if I read palms!

Or was it Psalms?

Sorry not very bright. But if its weapons or mechanics, I'm a genius.

I tricked out my own motorcycle.

I don't give a fudge I'm not 16.

I also don't have a gun permit, so what?!

"I've got some bad news," me and Terra glance at each other.

"The cops are getting closer to finding you Maya, they think of you as an enemy. You have leave, not just Seguin, Texas, you have to leave the US. you can go to Canada, South America, Mexico, Europe, Asia, anywhere, it just can't be a state,"

It takes me to moment to process this.

I have to leave?

1,2,3-

"WHAT?!"


	2. RELOCATION

Me- I'm running out of ideas!

Ikuto- I got one, A. mu. to.

Amu- No way! Who invented that word, Amuto

Me- If you know these songs, play them because that's how I feel.

Part of me- Katy Perry

Grow up- Cher Lloyd

Here's to never growing up- Avril Lavigne

What the hell- Avril Lavigne

Crazy Kids- Ke$ha

We can't stop- Miley Cyrus

22- Taylor Swift

Superhero- Cher Lloyd

Me- Please play these songs, I love these songs, and more, but that would take the whole story ^^

Ikuto- you type to much

Me- I have a lot of free time on my hands!

(Amu sweatdrop)

Amu- Musicluver123 doesn't own anything

Me- No matter how much I want to

Chapter 2

**Relocation**

I am so happy and sad that I had to leave my home.

But I could finally go to Japan!

I've always wanted to go there.

The fashion, the weapons, the vehicles, the FOOD!

I eat ramen often, but I've always wanted to know how the make it in the native country.

-The next day-

I finally boarded the plane, with much difficulty.

First, it was the line, then it was security, then it was immigration, then boarding, then...

the _passengers_.

The dude next to me kept hitting on me, the fatso in front of me was going to squish me, and the slut behind me was annoying me with her Santa Claus laugh.

She's around my age, wore pounds of make up, wore clothes _WAY_ to revealing, and had super high heels on.

If she sprains her ankle, I'm not going to help, just laugh.

Huh, you don't what I look like.

Let's go to somebody's point of view.

-The boy next to Maya's point of view-

(I have to warn you, he's a perv)

I can't believe how lucky I am!

The girl next to me was BEAUTIFUL!

She had long black hair with a blue streak in her bangs, and she had black, grayish eyes, she wore black jeans, glow in the dark high tops (The cabin light's were off and it was real dark), black tank top, black hoodie, her chest was medium sized, like her breasts were B cupped.

She was so-

-Ok! Maya's POV-

Ugh, this guy is getting annoying!

All he's doing is staring at me!

Its getting kinda creepy.

He's now staring at my chest.

I did what any other girl would do.

I slapped him, _hard._

What he didn't know was that I was a wanted in 48 different states.

Also, when the cops were involved, I wore blue contacts, and just in cause a hair slips out, a blonde wig. I wear black gloves just in case, you know, for fingerprints.

-5 hours later-

This pri- guy, is getting on my last nerve!

Its not like I wanted the attention!

The fatso in front of me was going to flatten me!

I was ready to pull out a knife when the flight attendant came.

"is there a problem, miss?"

"I can name three and I want a new seat," I glared.

"Just switch seats with the person next to you,"

I did and I almost actually felt better.

Almost.

The girl couldn't kick me no more, and the fatso couldn't squish me.

But...

That meant I get the seat facing the aisle and that got me even _more_ attention from the boys.

I groaned. This is going to be a _long_ flight.

-After the plane landed-

Ahhh, fresh air. It was prison in there.

My favorite part of the flight was when we went through that storm and we shook, _a lot._

I just arrived at the hotel and was in my suite.

On my way here, I noticed a forest and I figured that's where I would practice fighting.

I wasn't allowed to bring any weapons, so I went shopping for new ones.

"Must we fight? It seems to violent to me," "Well, nobody asked you, so shut up!"

I grinned a little.

Oh, I forgot to mention that I have charas.

Yeah, um, it slipped my mind.

I have four, Dia, Halo, Roxy, and Melody.

Dia is the devil. No really, her name is Diablo and its Spanish for Devil.

She wears black and red high tops, black jeans, red shirt, black leather jacket, and has blood red eyes, long black hair, red highlights, a black leather hat, one red cat ear, one black torn cat ear, and a red and black tiger striped tail.

She usually has her hair in a ponytail, not all the time though.

Halo is the angel. She wears white shorts, white shirt, gray jacket, white heels, and has silver eyes, long silver hair, gold tips, silver bunny ears, and a silver bunny tail.

Halo always has her hair. No. Matter. What.

Melody is the musician. She wears blue jeans with paint stains, baby blue converse, a midnight blue t shirt with neon colored G clef (no really, it changes colors), a blue beret, fish-net gloves, and has blue eyes, long blue hair, silver highlights, a midnight blue wolf ear, a silver wolf ear with a gold hoop, and a midnight blue and silver wolf tail.

She can play any instrument, paint anything, and design any fashion.

And then there's Roxy, the athlete/gymnast.

She wears neon nikes, neon blue and neon yellow shorts, neon yellow muscle shirt, and has shoulder length brown hair, rainbow colored tips, color changing eyes, orange cheetah ears, and orange and black tail.

Her eyes change color due to her mood, and her rainbow tips change due to how fast she's moving.

My charas are, uh, different.

They are all based on a different animal.

Dia is based on a cat because they are free, do whatever they want, whenever they want, and are built for fights.

Halo is based on a bunny because they are sweet, innocent, and very cute. ^^

Melody is based on a wolf because they are awesome, built for fights, tough, communicate differently, and can make beautiful paintings/drawings.

Roxy is based on a cheetah because of their speed, grace, athletic ability, and flexibility.

So, yeah.

"Let's go to that one, Maya"

It was a hunter's emporium, or shop.

When I entered, I entered heaven.

There were guns, rifles, knives, a person like me's dream!

Before I could take another step, a blushing clerk stopped me.

He looked like he was 5 years older than me, which would make him 16. No problem lying about my age, because I look _a lot_ older than what I really am.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here, m-miss?" He stutters to much.

"Shopping, what does it look like?"

"Um, you m-must have y-your d-drivers l-license if you w-want to b-buy anything,"

"What license?" "Your hunting license,"

"I have it, but I got it in America,"

Oh, by the way, I learned Japanese, it was pretty was pretty easy when you got the hang of it.

"How old do you think I am?" "Um, 14?"

I smirked.

I can make friends with a mortal enemy and I can make the closest friend or family or even a love strucken fool for me, a mortal enemy.

Its a gift to keep close friends safe.

* * *

I promise that at least Amu's charas will be in the next REVIEW! PLEASE, or Ran, Su, and Dia will die.

(\ /)

=( ^o^ )=


	3. BACK ROUND

Me- I didn't get on the volleyball team

Ikuto- To bad. No one cares

Amu- Ikuto! be nice!

Me- he's right, Amu

(Ikuto and Amu stare at me)

Amu- 1. Who are you and what have you done with Musicluver 123, 2. What chou talkin 'bout?!

Ikuto- I'm right?

Me- here's chapter 3

Ikuto- I'm right?

Chapter 3

BACK ROUND

"Maya, if you're going to live in the area, you need to go to school,"

I was in a private school's, principle's office.

I believe his name was Tskuma, something like that. I don't understand Japanese names.

The school was Seiyo, it was pretty easy to remember. It was almost an American name!

"I already told you! I don't _need _to go anywhere, I go wherever I _want_ to go,"

This was the fifth time I've repeated this.

Apparently, Some adults saw me at the mall buying jeans while school was taking place.

Nobody likes snitches ya know!

"You will go to school, or your parents will have to come and talk with me,"

If I were a whole lot younger than I am now, I would have stiffened up, but now, I learned to keep a poker face. I could watch the most hilarious thing in the world and not laugh, smile, bite my lip, or show amusement in my eyes.

"Fine, I will go to school, but I will _not_ wear the uniform," They were pretty ugly on me. I do _not_ look good in skirts.

"All you need to do is show up, and sign up for at least one sport," I'm pretty sure my eyes glimmered.

I love sports! I can play, or have played, Baseball, Hockey, Soccer, Volleyball (Me- WAHHHH! Ikuto- shut up Amu- Crying is Yaya's job Yaya- YEA!), Basketball, Football, Softball, Karate (I went over this in chapter one, you know, the dojo, yea), and Tennis.

I'm a freak for sports, I love competion so that I can play and fight better.

I smirk ,"You gotta deal,"

-Next week, the first day of school, well, for me at least-

I decided to make an impression by wearing converse (glow in the dark shoelaces, OF COURSE!), black, torn jeans, white t-shirt, black hoodie that cat ears sewed on the hood, with my hair waved, just like it is after I braid it for the night after I just took a shower, and the blue piece of my hair was fish-tail braided (For those who don't know, LOOK IT UP!).

I had modified the bag a little, too.

It was now black, white ribbon, and a symbol for each of my charas in the top right hand corner.

A cat for Dia, a bunny with wings for Halo, a crescent moon with an eighth note for Melody, and a sneaker and cheetah for Roxy.

I had decided to arrive late so that I could get my schedule and learn my way around.

Because I just agreed to go to school yesterday, the teacher didn't know he had me.

I bet I looked like trouble, because when I went to go get my schedule, the counselor insisted she walked me to my class.

I'm in 5th grade this year because I was American and wasn't an expert at Japanese yet.

She, the counselor, knocked on the door and when the teacher opened the door, he was real surprised to see me.

"She's a troublemaker and a rebel, to sum it up, she's American. Keep an eye on her,"

Of course. And loud enough for the whole class to hear her.

He nodded.

"Class, please welcome our new student, come in,"

He still couldn't see me because I was leaning on the wall and behind the counselor.

When I moved into his view, his eyes widened slightly.

I walked in the room and got the same reaction.

Some started to whisper around. Rumors. They're never true, yet they spread it anyway.

"What is your name? And where are you from?"

I held back a roll of my eyes. I had to go through this almost everyday.

"The name's Maya, and I'm from Texas, U.S.A."

A few more whispers.

"Will you please stop spreading lies about someone you don't know,"

Wide eyes. At least the whispers stopped.

"Maya-chan, please sit in front of Himamori,"

"Hi_n_amori! Get it right!" shouted a pinkette.

she sat by a window, good.

I hate being in the middle of the classroom.

-10 minutes earlier, Amu's POV-

"Amu-chan! I feel the presence of charas!"

I blinked.

"Amu-chan, what did Ran tell you,"

I looked at Tadase.

I was at a guardian's meeting and all we were doing was paperwork until Ran told me the news.

"Ran just told me she feels the presence of a chara,"

"No, _charas_, more than one. I think there's four,"

The other guardians' and their charas' eyes widened.

"Who do you think it is? There isn't going to be any new students,"

We were all very confused.

- Lunch time_-_

"Hey Maya, why don't we skip? lets go to the forest,"

I could not believe my ears.

"Ran, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, that new girl, Maya is going to skip,"

I agreed.

We had to do something about this girl.

- Maya's pov-

"Hey Maya, why don't we skip? let's go to the forest,"

"Definitely, lets go,"

We snuck out while everyone else was eating lunch.

On the way there, I ran into a blue haired dude.

"Watch where your going, little boy blue,"

I was about to go around him when he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of my arm, _cat_,"

When I looked at him, he reminded me of a cat, I'm real sure why.

"I just wanted to apologize to the young lady I ran into, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, you talking to me, thats my problem,"

"Yet, I'm doing it anyway," I looked around noticed that we were in an alley.

I was taking a short cut and ran into him. In an alley. Nice.

I put my hood on so it looked like that my chara change wouldn't look that different from how I look like now.

"Dia," I whisper so quietly that I could barely hear it.

All of my charas hide behind my hair so that no one can see them, just in case.

I could feel her smirk and she chara changed with me.

I felt my cat ears appear on my head and my tail appear.

I couldn't feel it, but I knew that my eyes were now blood red.

I smirked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, could you please let me go?" I said with my most innocent looks.

He seemed surprised at first, but then he smirked.

"You're not fooling anyone," my sweet appearance disappeared and was replaced by a menacing one.

"Don't make me hurt you," he chuckled.

"There is no way a girl 3 years younger than me can beat me,"

I flipped him and put my foot on his chest. "Hey, guess what? I'm _6_ years younger than you,"

You should've seen his face. It was shocked from the sudden flip and the news about my age.

Then I felt something different.

I felt my cat ears turning into bunny ears and I had a cotton ball on my ass instead of a cat tail.

I also knew that my eyes were now silver.

_HALO!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, mister, I didn't mean that," I helped him up.

I saw him staring at my ears.

Then they turned into cheetah ears and tail.

My eyes were now neon colors and they were changing colors from red, to blue, to purple, to green, to red again.

My eyes change with my mood, just an fyi.

"I bet I can race you to that elemantry school and back under 5 minutes!" I bet I looked eager.

This dude was probably thinking I'm a physco.

Then I felt my ears change to wolf ears and my tail into a wolf tail.

My eyes were now midnight blue.

"Do you play any musical instruments?"

He stared at me.

"Oh, you must be very good at the violin if you've played since you were young,"

I covered my mouth and I felt the chara changes end.

his eyes were very wide and I saw shock in them.

I took off my hood and flipped my hair like I would put it in a high pony tail.

It revealed my charas that were giggling.

I glared at them and they shut right up.

"First, Halo, why did you chara change with me, second, why did the rest of you chara change with me, third, where's Dia?"

I heard a throat being cleared and turned around.

"That was, um, entertaining, and is this yours?" he revealed a boy cat chara and Dia.

"Dia," I hissed.

"Oops, I'm in trouble,"

"You bet,"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I _WILL_ MAKE RAN DIE!


End file.
